The present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic game calculator or timepiece.
As conventional electronic calculators, timepieces, or the like comprise displays for displaying a plurality of digits, it may be possible to use the displayed digits as parts of an electronic game machine. In this respect, several game devices have been proposed in an attempt to incorporate these devices into the calculators, timepieces or the like.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electronic game apparatus to expand the possible uses of an electronic calculator or the like.